Weird Conversations
by Ninjaa 24
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and Rukia's children learn a very bad word? Rukia gets mad, Ichigo & Renji have a weird conversation, and Toshiro & Momo have a secretive relationship. R&R! Rated T for some bad words!


**Author's Note: Wow...this is random. IchiRuki. Kind of. HitsuHina! P.S. After you read this, pls let me know if you want me to make a sequel for this. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! T_T  
**

"Mom. Mommy?" Two 7-year-old orange haired twins, Kai and Kasumi Kurosaki asked their mother as they tugged on her apron. Rukia Kurosaki stopped chopping the carrots and looked at her son and daughter. "Hmm?"

"Mommy, what's a sh-sh---uhh…a sh—" "A '_shit?'_" Kasumi finished for her brother. Rukia stared at her children in disbelief, her eyes. '_How the hell did they learn that word?' _She thought. Only one victim she knew said that in the house. Besides her, Ichigo. "A—what?" she asked them.

"A shit. We heard daddy say it on the phone with Uncle Renji yesterday." Kai and Kasumi told her. _'I knew it.'_ "So…mom? What's a shit?"

"It's a—uhh---Where's your father?" Rukia asked, changing the subject. "He's in you guys' bedroom. He's reading Sha—Shake—a book!" Kai told his mother. "Okay..why don't you guys go and watch Don Kanonji on TV while I talk with him?"

"Hmm? OKAY!" they said as they went to the living room and changed it to their favorite TV show's channel. Rukia sighed and walked upstairs into her and her husband's bedroom. "ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud that it could be heard around the whole town! Luckily, for Rukia, the twins were so engrossed in their TV show that they didn't hear it.

'_Uh oh. She used my full name. What the HELL did I do this time?"_

Rukia barged into their bedroom, slamming the door open. "What?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his book, as if he wasn't scared even though he was scared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT!' BECAUSE OF YOU," his wife pointed at him. "OUR CHILDREN KNOW THE WORD 'SHIT!'"

Oh…so _that's _what this is about. "I didn't even teach them the word!" he argued. "I know that!" Rukia snapped. "They said they heard you say it when you were talking to Renji, you dumbass!"

Oh…

_**—Flashback—**_

"_What do you want, Renji?" Ichigo asked. "You need to come over to Soul Society with Rukia." Renji said through the other line of Ichigo's cellphone. "What for?"_

"_Taichou wants to check how both of you are doing. So come next week. Well..mostly Rukia 'cause she's his sister."_

"_Ah."_

"_So you coming?"_

"_Hell no!"_

"_WHAT! Why?"_

"_Well DUH! BYAKUYA'S GONNA BE THERE!"_

"_So!"_

"_So?"_

"_If you don't go there Taichou will freakin' kill you!"_

"_If that means I won't be seeing him then I DON'T CARE_

_!"_

"_It's not that! If you don't escort Rukia here, since she's your wife, you'll be dead meat!"_

"_Aw, SHIT! FINE! I'll go for Rukia's sake!"_

"_Good…'Cause if you don't take care of her I'll kill you when you get to Rukongai. Bye."_

"_Wait!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_How 'bout Kai and Kasumi? We can't leave bring them there! We can't tell them about us being shinigamis yet! And we can't leave them here 'cuz they're only 7!"_

"_Then bring it to those so called 'babysitters.' Duh!"_

"_Ugh..fine!"_

"_Just don't let those babysitters sit on them."_

"_Haha. Very funny. Gotta go. Bye."_

"_Funny? Ho is it funny? They're called baby—" And with that, Ichigo hung up, feeling annoyed. "Shit. I'll go tell Rukia."_

**_—End Of Flashback—_**

"That's IT! And you didn't even tell me we had to go to Soul Society!" Rukia argued to Ichigo. "Sorry! I got busy!" he apologized. Rukia crossed her arms and pouted. Ichigo sighed and gave her a little peck on the lips. Rukia smiled. "Let's just forget about this okay? I'm really tired." Ichigo asked his wife as he lay down on their bed. "Okay…" Rukia said as she went to go downstairs. "But DON'T ever say those kinds of words in the house!" Ichigo groaned in response.

* * *

**Next Day----**

"Mommy… what's a bitch?" The twins asked their mother again. Uh oh. Ichigo's in BIG trouble now.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" And this was heard in the Soul Society this time.

* * *

**Somewhere in Soul Society----**

"…Shiro-chan…"

"…"

"Shiro…"

"Hmm…"

"Shiro-chan…" Momo Hinamori broke away from the kiss and looked at her boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. They were a secretive couple. "Hmm?" Toshiro asked his girlfriend. "Did you hear something? It almost sounded like Kuchiki Taichou's sister." Toshiro shrugged. "I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was your imagination; you aren't having so much sleep so I think you need to rest. I'll drop you to your headquarters. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and they walked to her place. _'But I swore I heard something…'_


End file.
